FELICIDADES
by Sallen1223
Summary: Cinco veces que Jim celebró el cumpleaños de otros y una vez que otros celebraron su cumpleaños


**I. SULU**

Por supuesto que Hikaru Sulu no esperaba que en su cumpleaños le liberaran de sus deberes en el puente del Enterprise; tampoco esperaba un pastel de chocolate de tres pisos o que decoraran todo el barco con las letras de su nombre seguidas de un "Felicidades". No. Ni lo esperaba ni se atrevería a pedirlo.

Pero claro está que tampoco esperaba tener que pasar su cumpleaños corriendo junto al capitán por una sofocante selva, azotados por el agua y los vientos de una tormenta y – "cosa rara" – siendo perseguidos muy, pero realmente muy de cerca por una especie de hormiga peluda y gigante de dos cabezas y colmillos de elefante.

_-Capitán_ – escuchó la monótona voz de Spock a través del comunicador –_las condiciones atmosféricas interfieren con el óptimo funcionamiento del transportador. Es recomendable para facilitar el transporte que usted y el timonel Sulu cesen su constante cambio de ubicación._

-Excelente sugerencia – respondió el capitán – ahora señor Spock ¿le molestaría buscar una alternativa en la que no tengamos que convertirnos en el almuerzo de un bicho enorme antes de regresar a la nave?

Lo que contestaría Spock Sulu ya no alcanzó a oírlo. La enorme bestia chasqueó los colmillos peligrosamente cerca de su espalda y la reacción obvia de Hikaru fue correr con ahora con tanta fuerza que sentía la quema del aire en los pulmones.

-¡Sulu! – escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre y al volverse hacía Kirk encontró ese brillo que sólo iluminaba los ojos del capitán cuando este tenía una idea verdaderamente deschavetada.

Jim no esperó a que Sulu preguntara. Apelando a todas sus fuerzas lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló obligando a un cambio brusco de dirección. Sulu jadeó de sorpresa cuando él y el capitán terminaron en el flanco del animal y sintió que se infartaba al mirar uno de los ojos ambarinos fijarse en ellos con mirada asesina.

-Sobre ella - ¡ahora! – escuchó gritar a Kirk y quedó mudo de asombro cuando al capitán tomó carrera y utilizó una roca en el suelo como punto de apoyo para alcanzar el pelo de la bestia auxiliándose de este para montarla como se monta a un toro salvaje.

La extraña hormiga comenzó a bramar y chasquear los colmillos en protesta olvidándose por completo de Sulu, pero por más que se torcía sobre sí misma era incapaz de alcanzar a Kirk, y el capitán sujetándose con pies y manos a su pelo daba a entender que no pensaba abandonar la relativa seguridad de su posición.

Las palabras se habían atorado en la garganta del timonel que ahora se devanaba los sesos pensando en cómo podría ayudar a Kirk a bajar de la bestia de modo que ninguno de los dos resultara lesionado cuando sintió la sensación familiar de hormigueo y después de un parpadeo se encontró a sí mismo en la plataforma de transporte.

-Va uno – escuchó el familiar acento de Scotty mientras se apresuraba a despejar la plataforma y era recibido por el escaneo del tricodder del doctor McCoy – Señor, debe bajar de su caballo a mi señal ¿entendido?... una, dos ¡ahora!

El capitán se materializó en la plataforma justo en ese momento.

-Ese fue un buen ruedo ¿no? – fue el saludo que dirigió a su tripulación.

No fue hasta que el doctor declaró que – milagrosamente, dicho sea de paso – Kirk regresó al barco sin lesiones que finalmente Sulu se atrevió a respirar con alivio.

Sulu permaneció en la plataforma aún un par de minutos más y cuando ya se preparaba a ir su habitación en busca de una muda de ropa escuchó la voz de su capitán llamándolo.

-Señor Sulu.

-¿Sir?

-Lo espero en la sala de entrenamiento en media hora ¿entendido?

Hikaru quedó sin palabras ¿de verdad el capitán quería entrenar después del infierno que acababan de pasar?

-¿Entendido, señor Sulu? – repitió Kirk con la "voz de capitán" que pocas veces cualquiera llegaba a escucharle fuera de las reuniones diplomáticas o las inspecciones del almirantazgo.

-Sí, Sir – respondió sin atreverse a contradecirlo.

Media hora más tarde las palabras de Sulu estaban otra vez atragantadas en su garganta.

Él no había esperado en su cumpleaños un gran pastel de chocolate, ni una lona con su nombre escrito seguido de un "Feliz cumpleaños", ni una mesa llena de diferentes de sus platillos favoritos, y por todas las estocadas de esgrima que existen que no había esperado ser sorprendido por un "feliz cumpleaños" dicho a coro por sus más cercanos amigos y colaboradores a bordo del Enterprise.

-Yo… - a penas y podía balbucear debido a la sorpresa – yo… ¡gracias!

-No agradezca nada, señor Sulu – lo cortó Kirk – mejor pruebe el pastel y dé a Chekov su opinión.

Más tarde Hikaru preguntó discretamente a Scotty sobre la fiesta y él ingeniero respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-En realidad el capitán y Chejov comenzaron a organizarse desde hace varias semanas.

**II. SPOCK (Y UHURA)**

-Disculpe capitán, pero sigo sin encontrar la lógica en la práctica de hacer regalos.

-Oh, vamos Spock ¿de verdad no piensa regalarle nada a Uhura en su cumpleaños?

-Si la teniente deseara algo que yo puedo suministrarle sería lógico pensar que me expresaría de manera clara lo que sea que haya llamado su atención y así mismo su interés en que sea yo quien lo adquiera.

-Sí, qué romántico… Spock, el cumpleaños de Uhura es en dos semanas y le recuerdo que ella es humana. Por ilógica que sea la práctica de hacer regalos es una costumbre humana y creo que sería lógico que usted siguiera esta tradición particular.

Los ojos de Spock bajaron ligeramente, única señal de que en su cerebro jugueteaba la posibilidad de hacer caso a las palabras de Jim. Mientras esta conversación sucedía capitán y primer oficial caminaban con paso tranquilo hacía la habitación de Kirk para jugar su habitual partida de ajedrez. El turno alfa había terminado hacía ya varios minutos pero Kirk había pedido a Spock que lo acompañara a dejar un reporte a ingeniería.

-En el caso de que yo deseara regalar algo a la teniente con motivo de su cumpleaños ¿cuál sería el presente que me sugeriría usted?

Entraron al ascensor.

-¿Por qué me lo pregunta a mí? Es decir, ayudaría con gusto pero ella es su novia así que sería… lógico pensar que la conoce mejor que yo.

-Aunque así sea capitán, usted ya comenzó los preparativos para hacer una fiesta sorpresa a la teniente, basado en eso y en el éxito obtenido en la organización de la fiesta del timonel Sulu debo inferir que su experiencia sería una ayuda valiosa para mí en esta empresa en particular.

-¿Se enteró de la fiesta sorpresa? Dígame que no fue por rumores de pasillo porque Uhura tiene un sentido de audición muy fino y el chiste de una fiesta sorpresa es que sea precisamente una sorpresa.

-En realidad fue el doctor McCoy quien me informó sobre los preparativos.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? En fin, Uhura es un tanto difícil de entender para mí y dado que mi mejor plan era regalarle un curso de francés, tal vez sería mejor que usted ignorara cualquier idea mía, señor Spock.

-De hecho capitán, me atrevería a asegurar que dicho presente sería del total agrado de la teniente.

-Es bueno saberlo, ahora ¿qué piensa usted que le gustaría recibir?

Spock demoró un momento mientras bajaban del ascensor.

-Durante nuestra misión en el sistema andoriano la teniente expresó su interés por cierta vestimenta particular.

-Asunto resuelto: el almirantazgo pidió que sirviéramos de escolta al embajador Zszalleytt hacía el sistema andoriano en dos días. Usted tiene la oportunidad perfecta de conseguir el regalo de Uhura sin levantar sospechas y sin que se eleven los costos de paquetería.

-Eso sería… conveniente.

Kirk sólo agitó la cabeza en señal de conformidad y Spock pensó que el tema había quedado concluso cuando entraron a la habitación del capitán.

Se equivocaba.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Spock miró a su capitán y levantó una ceja demandando una explicación.

-Oh, vamos Spock – se encogió de hombros Kirk – sé que no es una costumbre vulcana celebrar los cumpleaños pero estando entre humanos es normal que no dejemos la fecha pasar desapercibida… además tampoco es como si estuviéramos echando la casa por la ventana.

De alguna manera Spock estaba indeciso entre si debía informar al capitán sobre la imposibilidad de echar una casa por una ventana, o interrogarlo sobre por qué la tripulación alfa estaba en la habitación rodeando un pastel que a juzgar por el olor era de fresa y seis diferentes fuentes servidas de platillos vulcanos. Antes de que tomara una decisión Nyota aprovechó para acercarse y tomar su mano.

-Vamos comandante – le dijo con suavidad – un poco de pastel no le hace mal a nadie.

Porque el vulcano encontró lógicas las palabras de la teniente se dejaron conducir al escritorio del capitán que ahora fungía el papel de una mesa de centro.

-Es tradición que el cumpleañero corte el primer trozo de pastel – dijo el alférez Chejov con cierta timidez entregándole un cuchillo largo.

Spock cortó el primer trozo de pastel con cierta torpeza a pesar de su pulso firme y al probarlo tuvo que reconocer que tenía un sabor agradable a pesar del exceso de dulce, el resto de los platillos vulcanos tenían un sabor bastante decente lo que le llamó la atención.

-Disculpe capitán – distrajo a su superior de la degustación de una porción de ensalada – pero ¿cómo ha conseguido traer comida vulcana a bordo de la nave? No recuerdo que se haya emitido ningún pedido especial.

Y si él no lo recordaba es porque no se había hecho.

-Esto va a sonar barato – se quejó Kirk – pero utilizamos los replicadores.

Spock miró como si no entendiera la respuesta y McCoy casi rompió en carcajadas al poder por fin ver esa expresión en el rostro del vulcano.

-Disculpe capitán pero no entiendo, los replicadores no tienen opciones de comida vulcana en su programación.

-Se equivoca señor Spock: a partir de ahora sí las tienen.

Remató su comentario con un guiño de ojo y Spock tuvo que admitir que había sido tomado por sorpresa. En ese momento había muchas cosas que quería decirle a su capitán pero a fin de cuentas fueron sólo dos palabras las que salieron de su garganta.

-Gracias Jim.

-De nada.

Los dos intercambiaron esa mirada de complicidad que sus amigos habían aprendido a identificar tan bien y cuando un par de horas después Spock abandonó la habitación de Jim de la mano de Nyota hizo una nota mental para buscar la forma de compensar al capitán lo que acababa de hacer por él.

2.03 semanas después Nyota Uhura se vio obligada a reconocer que la fiesta que Kirk le había organizado era una verdadera sorpresa, aunque una sorpresa aun mayor fue el vestido azul turquesa que recibió como regalo por parte de Spock.

**III. CHEKOV**

Chekov no estaba seguro de si era algo bueno o malo que su cumpleaños hubiera caído en un permiso en tierra. Por un lado podía celebrar con su familia, por el otro extrañaba a sus amigos del Enterprise (especialmente a Hikaru) y aunque todos habían mandado mensajes de felicitación o habían llamado (la llamada de Hikaru duró casi una hora) no era lo mismo que tenerlos por así decirlo "al alcance de la mano".

Eran casi las nueve de la noche y después de partir el pastel y cenar con su familia Chejov se preparaba para pasar toda la noche viendo películas cuando llamaron a la puerta. En un principio Pavel no hizo caso pero al minuto su madre entró cargando una caja enorme.

-Llegó esto para ti – le anunció con la curiosidad patente en la voz.

-¿Para mí? – se extrañó el joven levantándose del sillón de un salto y recibiendo el enorme paquete.

Todos los que se dieron cuenta de la escena se reunieron alrededor del alférez quien utilizó un abrecartas para romper los sellos y – con mucho cuidado – abrió la caja.

La boca de Pavel no fue la única que quedó sin recordar como cerrarse cuando sus manos comenzaron a sacar filas y filas de caramelos y dulces de diferentes planetas de origen.

Chekov sintió como sus ojos se humedecían en lágrimas: tres meses antes había estado con el capitán y el señor Spock en una feria intergaláctica de dulces. Él en lo personal probó a lo menos una docena de caramelos diferentes y después de hacer ciertos comentarios sobre el papel que estos harían en su casa en Rusia pensó en comprar algunos para llevar a su familia cuando en un planeta vecino unos terroristas comenzaron a amenazar a la gente y toda la tripulación del Enterprise fue convocada de urgencia.

Por si quedaba aun alguna duda respecto a quien había enviado el inusual regalo al fondo de todos los dulces Chejov encontró una nota que decía "Felicidades" en la inconfundible caligrafía de Jim Kirk.

**IV. HUESOS**

Jim había estado pregonando desde hace días que el cumpleaños del doctor McCoy se acercaba, por lo que ni a Spock, ni a Uhura, ni a Pavel ni a Sulu, ni a nadie más se les hizo raro que el capitán pasara tanto de su tiempo libre haciendo anotaciones en su PADD y cuchicheando con Scotty. Lo que sí les llamaba la atención es que en esta ocasión Kirk no parecía esforzarse en mantener sus intenciones secretas del propio Leonard.

-Ustedes olvidan que fui su compañero de cuarto por tres largos años – les dijo McCoy a la enfermera Chapel y a Carol Marcus en una ocasión que las encontró cuchicheando sobre el tema – por muy buen mentiroso que sea sabe que yo sabría si él planea una fiesta a escondidas y ya que el objetivo de una fiesta sorpresa es precisamente que sea una sorpresa pues, sólo digamos que ese chico no tiene otra opción que jugar sus cartas abiertas. Además no soy fanático de las fiestas de cumpleaños.

Carol le contó a Uhura sobre el comentario del doctor y ella a su vez lo socializó con la tripulación alfa. Spock encontró que la observación de McCoy era lógica pero había un pequeño detalle que a nadie pasaba desapercibido: Kirk no dejaba de decir que el cumpleaños de su amigo "Huesos" sería inolvidable, pero hasta el momento nadie sino tal vez Scotty tenía la más mínima idea de lo que el capitán estaba planeando.

Conforme pasaban los días comenzó a llamar la atención que no se replicaban los ingredientes de un pastel ni adornos de ningún tipo (Spock incluso llegó a sospechar que entre el capitán Kirk y el señor Scott planeaban introducir bebidas alcohólicas ilegalmente al Enterprise pero por más inspecciones sorpresa que hizo no encontró evidencias de ello) cuando finalmente el gran día llegó.

A lo menos hasta el mediodía la falta de actividad era patente y por un momento incluso el mismo McCoy llegó a preguntarse si toda la fanfarria que Jim había soltado los pasados días era sólo un cuento chino cuando sonaron los altavoces de la nave.

_-Doctor McCoy_ – llamaba con inusual formalidad la voz de Jim – _tiene media hora para reportarse a la plataforma de carga número 3 en uniforme de gala por favor._

Si todos los que escucharon el mensaje estaban completamente desconcertados – en especial McCoy – Uhura, Spock y Chejov lo estaban aún más cuando exactamente veinticinco minutos después de dada la indicación al doctor, el capitán encargó el mando a Sulu después de recibir una llamada privada de Scotty y les pidió acompañarlo.

Huesos, Jim, Nyota, Pavel y Spock llegaron a la plataforma 3 al mismo tiempo y Spock no pudo evitar notar que el transbordador que días antes había salido a la Tierra con instrucciones de recoger algunos especímenes de plantas a estudiar había regresado.

-¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos, Jim? – preguntó finalmente McCoy cansado de tanto misterio.

La puerta del transbordador se abrió entonces y Kirk en lugar de contestar se cuadró perfectamente en una posición recta que rápidamente fue imitada por Spock y el resto de los oficiales.

De alguna manera todos entendían que quien bajaría del transbordador debía ser una persona muy especial como para ser tratada por Kirk con tanto respeto, sin embargo cuando la persona que desembarcó fue una pequeña niña de cabello largo y hermosos pero inquietantemente familiares ojos más de una mandíbula cayó al piso.

-Tío Jim – soltó la niña con voz risueña – te ves muy bien en el uniforme de capitán.

-Muchas gracias Jo.

El capitán ayudó con una mano a la pequeña para que bajara las escaleras y los oficiales del Enterprise ya se preguntaban por la identidad de esa niña cuando de repente ella se quedó completamente inmóvil y con los ojos fijos en un punto, como si hubiera sido alcanzada por un rayo paralizante.

Sin poder evitarlo los oficiales siguieron su mirada y se sorprendieron al ver que lo que ella veía era a Leonard McCoy en una quietud similar y – Nyota y Spock estaban seguros – reteniendo la respiración.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio e incertidumbre cuando de repente…

-¡Papá! – gritó la pequeña y de un solo salto llegó a los brazos de Huesos, que se habían abierto automáticamente al notar las intenciones de la chiquilla.

-Joanna – escucharon todos que respondía el doctor en una voz ahogada en sus lágrimas no derramadas – mi pequeña…

-Papá – repitió Joanna con alegría – mamá le dijo al tío Jim que si iban por mí me iba a dejar pasar toda una semana contigo ¡va a ser genial! ¿No papá?

-Sí, va a ser… muy bueno.

Los ojos humedecidos de Huesos se fijaron en Jim con gratitud.

-Esta semana queda asignado al turno Tao doctor McCoy – dijo Jim en el mismo tono profesional pero dejando a una sonrisa deslizarse por su rostro – así que la señorita McCoy puede quedarse conmigo mientras usted cumple sus deberes.

-¡Sí! – Gritó la niña – así el tío Jim y yo vamos a poder ver muchas películas los dos juntos, y vamos a hacer bocadillos, y vamos a leer muchos libros y…

-Sin correr Jo – dijo Leonard (con esa voz dulce que nadie salvo Kirk le había escuchado alguna vez) mientras elevaba los ojos hacía su amigo con el agradecimiento escrito con claridad – puedes jugar con el tío Jim más tarde pero ahora él tiene trabajo y tú eres toda mía.

La niña respondió con una sonrisa disfrazada de la misma mueca de disgusto que tanto empleaba su padre, saludó muy cortésmente y se presentó con formalidad a Uhura, Pavel y Spock; después salió sonriente de la plataforma tomada del brazo de Leonard, quien en el camino a su habitación no dejo de sorprender a quienes llegaron a verlo luciendo una amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Desconocía – le dijo Spock a Jim una vez que estuvo seguro que el médico no podía escucharlo – que el doctor McCoy tenía una hija.

No hizo ningún comentario sobre el cambio presentado en el comportamiento habitual del médico, pero Jim entendió.

-Ella es su adoración – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – y ya que no se ven a menudo me pareció que traerla aquí sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños para Huesos… aunque creo que olvidé decirle "felicidades" antes de que salieran… en fin, puedo hacerlo más tarde.

**V. SCOTTY**

No era un secreto para nadie a bordo del Enterprise que Scotty amaba trabajar en ingeniería, tampoco lo era que Kensser rara vez se separaba de su lado. Otra cosa que no era un secreto (por más que todos con excepción de Spock se esforzaban en pretender que sí) es que Montgomery Scott escondía en las entrañas de la nave una gran variedad de bebidas alcohólicas de diferentes orígenes y calidades.

Cuando la fecha del cumpleaños del ingeniero se acercó, más de uno en la tripulación decidió que una botella de whisky, burbon o coñac serían regalos bienvenidos. Llegado el gran día Scotty estaba sinceramente agradecido de todos y cada uno de los presentes que recibió cuando por línea directa Jim solicitó que se reuniera con él en su habitación.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo Scott no se sorprendió del surtido de licores con el que el capitán lo recibió, pero había algo extraño en la expresión de Kirk esa noche que dejó más que desconcertado al ingeniero.

-¿Qué está mal, señor? – preguntó titubeante, no del todo seguro de que su preocupación no fuera malinterpretada o empeorara el humor de Jim.

Jim miró a Scott un momento y la duda sobre si hablar o no se leía en sus ojos con transparencia, no obstante al final miró al cumpleañero con cierta nostalgia.

-No pasa nada importante Scotty, es sólo… recibí una llamada del almirantazgo y… no pasa nada, es una tontería.

-Señor…

-Olvídalo Scotty, mejor comencemos la celebración.

Jim destapó una botella de Vodka y los dos hombres comenzaron a beber. Por Casi tres horas bromearon, intercambiaron bromas y experiencias y se quejaron de las mismas cosas. En todo ese tiempo Jim se aseguró de no mencionar que el sobrino del almirante Harvey deseaba el puesto de jefe de ingeniería del Enterprise…

Scotty se enteró de eso tres semanas después cuando accidentalmente un mensaje que Kirk enviaba al almirante se traspapeló con los reportes de mantenimiento del núcleo warp:

_Estimado almirante John D. Harvey:_

_Quisiera – como reacción a su constante insistencia – reiterar que mi postura respecto a admitir al teniente Karl D. Harvey como nuevo jefe de ingeniería no se debe a que niegue sus capacidades o su talento, por el contrario, he leído muchas de sus publicaciones y su estudio sobre las posibilidades de actualización de los sistemas warp es de hecho una mis favoritas de consulta. Sin embargo repetiré de nueva cuenta que el señor Montgomery Scott es actualmente la persona a la que considero ideal para ocupar el puesto y no pienso reemplazarlo en vista del óptimo desempeño que ha demostrado en todos estos meses en el que he tenido el honor de llamarme su capitán._

_Sin otro particular por el momento y sin añadir nada que no se haya dicho ya en mis mensajes anteriores debo pedir de la manera más atenta que se desista la sugerencia de recibir a al teniente Harvey en el puesto del señor Scott… considero almirante, que al formular la petición de traslado del señor Scott no se tomó en cuenta algo que – al menos desde mi particular punto de vista – es vital al momento de otorgar a alguien un puesto tan importante y hablo de lo siguiente: a diferencia del señor Harvey – a quien no tengo el placer de conocer personalmente – el señor Scott es respetado y admirado tanto por el personal que labora bajo su mando como por el resto de sus colaboradores; ese respeto fue ganado de manera justa debido a que su ecuación de la velocidad trans-warp fue pieza clave para salvar la Tierra durante el incidente Narada y a que fue su idea de explotar en núcleo warp del Enterprise lo que permitió que ahora usted converse conmigo y no con un fantasma._

_Sin más que decir queda de usted el capitán James Tiberius Kirk._

Leyendo el mensaje Scotty sentía que las lágrimas escaparían de sus ojos… no fue así.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de haber recuperado el control de sí Scott llevó el mensaje a Uhura para que ella lo hiciera llegar a su destino, él por su parte se juró a sí mismo que demostraría ser digno de la tan absoluta confianza que el capitán Kirk estaba posando en él.

**I. JAMES T. KIRK**

No había nadie a bordo del Enterprise que no supiera lo que esa fecha tan cercana significaba, eso no quiere decir que tenían la más mínima idea de cómo enfrentarla.

En uno de esos raros momentos en los que el capitán se encontraba ocupado en otra cosa pero el resto de la tripulación alfa – incluyendo a McCoy y Scotty – se encontraban en sus estaciones de servicio en el puente del Enterprise, Chekov aprovechó para llamar la atención de sus compañeros al respecto.

-Podríamos organizarle al capitán una fiesta sorpresa con el resto de la tripulación – fue la primera idea que se le ocurrió.

-Ni en sueños – dijo McCoy – a Jim no le agradaría la fiesta pero fingirá una sonrisa para que todos pensemos que está a gusto. En cualquier descuido bajaría la guardia, nos daríamos cuenta de su engaño y lo único que conseguiríamos sería hacerlo sentir mal sólo porque no puede ser feliz en esa fecha.

-Pareces muy seguro de eso – comentó Uhura en cuanto se recuperó de todo lo que el doctor acababa de decir.

-Oye, estuve ahí cuando Gaila trató de organizarle una fiesta sorpresa a Jim. No pienses que de algún modo inventé todo lo que acabo de decir.

Silencio total.

-Entonces – finalmente aventuró Sulu – ¿por qué no algo discreto, sólo entre nosotros?

-Aun así no estoy seguro… es decir, realmente el humor de Jim en esa fecha no es nada bueno.

-Podría ser un brindis sencillo – sugirió Scotty. Segundos después se encogió al notar la mirada de "le recuerdo señor Montgomery Scott que el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas a bordo de la nave en horarios inapropiados va en contra de la sección B3 de la 8° cláusula del reglamento" que Spock le estaba dando.

-No es buena idea. Jim celebra su cumpleaños emborrachándose a más no poder pero él mismo me dijo que desde que tenía obligaciones con el barco quería que este año fuera diferente.

-Tal vez – Uhura titubeó – tal vez lo mejor que podríamos hacer es sólo felicitarlo y preguntarle si es que desea algo en especial.

-¡No! Felicitarlo es la peor de las ideas. ¡No lo intenten ni en broma!

-¿Pero entonces qué…

-Si se me permite opinar, doctor – intervino para sorpresa de todos Spock – tengo una sugerencia que tiene probabilidad de ser funcional…

…

Ya que era su cumpleaños no era de extrañar que las felicitaciones no dejaran de llover, y aunque Jim apreciaba las buenas intenciones de su tripulación eso no cambiaba que la sonrisa con la que respondía era forzada. El turno alfa terminó sin que nadie en el puente le dijera "felicidades" – seguramente por haber sido recomendados de no hacerlo de Huesos – y el capitán dio gracias a las estrellas de que finalmente podría encerrarse a descansar en su propia habitación.

Las puertas se abrieron pero cuando Kirk ya se preparaba para ir a tenderse sobre la cama se sorprendió al descubrir que sobre ella había ni más ni menos que seis paquetes diferentes.

Más por curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa se acercó y los examinó uno a uno con atención descubriendo que se trataba de obsequios.

Jim estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tirar golpes a la vida para abrirse paso y recibir golpes más fuertes a cambio, sin embargo, mientras que hacía tiempo que había dejado de llorar de dolor esta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas conforme fue abriendo cada uno de los regalos.

El primero era de Chekov y se trataba de una caja de chocolates envinados. No reconoció de inmediato la marca pero sí el sabor porque eran los mismos chocolates que había probado en Melodian VI como postre en una cena de gala. Por primera vez en su vida Kirk no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo el chico habría hecho para conseguirlos.

El segundo obsequio era de Sulu y Jim no tuvo problemas para reconocer el tallado de un Samuray en piedra. Por el significado que seguramente tendría para Sulu esa figurilla el detalle era mucho más que sólo halagador.

Uhura firmaba el tercer paquete que no era otra cosa que una chaqueta de cuero a total gusto de Jim.

El whisky de orión que le dio Scotty era una de las piezas más sagradas de su colección clandestina y eso sólo hizo a Jim estimarlo aún más.

El siguiente regalo que abrió fue el de Huesos y las lágrimas que derramó definitivamente tocaron el suelo cuando abrió la pequeña caja rectangular para encontrar en su interior, perfectamente acomodados, diferentes mazos de cartas.

_Mi papá tenía una colección de barajas _– recordaba haberle dicho a Huesos hacía ya dos años, precisamente durante la borrachera de su cumpleaños 25 – _estaban guardadas en el tercer estante del librero, junto a sus diarios. Yo… esos diarios y esas cartas… cuando los tenía conmigo de alguna manera dejaba de sentirme solo… hasta que cuando cumplí diez Frank agotó sus créditos y cambió las cartas por un par de tragos en la cantina._

Con las manos temblorosas comenzó a secar uno a uno los mazos y a examinarlos… eran a lo menos 30 juegos diferentes; algunos clásicos, algunos con temas decorativos de ajedrez, de dominó, de comics, de música, de filmes o libros… las lágrimas no lo dejaban ver bien.

Quería pasar el resto de la noche contemplando las cartas, pero la curiosidad por el último paquete le quemaba por dentro.

El obsequio de Spock era de alguna forma de importancia vital para Jim porque él sabía que no era fácil para el vulcano adaptarse a las costumbres humanas, por eso que regalara un objeto era de alguna manera más importante que el objeto en sí. Sin embargo, Jim tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de asimilar lo que veía.

Spock le había regalado un ajedrez.

Y no se trataba de un juego holo como los de la sala de recreación. No. Este era un tablero artesanal hecho de madera auténtica, con piezas reales talladas en fino detalle.

Jim – que no tenía la más mínima idea de la llamada que Spock había hecho a Nueva Vulcano desde el día mismo que se había aprobado por McCoy el dar regalos al capitán por su cumpleaños – era incapaz de explicarse cómo es que el vulcano se había enterado que él había querido un ajedrez así desde que era un niño, pero por la emoción no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

Por un momento su mente jugó con la idea de salir corriendo y agradecer a su equipo por lo obsequios, pero al darse cuenta de la hora avanzada desistió. Así, no pasó mucho rato antes de que James Tiberius Kirk se quedara profundamente dormido entre sus regalos.


End file.
